Petits soucis de cohabitation avec un loup
by Lessa-chan
Summary: Petit plongeon dans la vie du couple Sterek, qui n'est pas monotone... Série d'OS et Drabbles. OS numéro 15 en ligne: Une question de taille.
1. La liste

Me revoilà, finalement l'inspiration est restée un petit peu... Comme, je pense écrire d'autres drabbles, je vais essayer de les réunir ici. J'ai mis rating M au recueil mais ce premier drabble est plus T.  
Je tiens à remercier, de tout cœur, les personnes m'ayant laissé une review, notamment Riska à qui je ne peux répondre directement.  
Merci beaucoup aussi à ceux qui m'ont mis en follow ou favoris et à ceux qui lisent silencieusement. :)

Merci encore une fois à LiliEhlm qui m'a largement inspiré ce drabble et qui teste avant que je publie. Et qui me supporte! (dans tout les sens du terme) :D

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi... T_T

* * *

**La liste**

Scott voulait simplement demander un conseil à Derek lorsqu'il entra dans son loft. Mais il ne trouva que Stiles appuyé contre le plan de travail de la cuisine. Il s'était muni d'un bloc-notes et d'un stylo, barrant consciencieusement des mots sur une liste que Scott ne pouvait distinguer.

\- La salle de bain, c'est fait… dit Stiles en barrant encore sur son carnet, le cellier… aussi, le canapé… depuis longtemps, le radiateur… trop dangereux …

\- Euh, Stiles ?

Mais Stiles l'ignora et continua son travail religieusement.

\- La chambre…pfff petit joueur, les toilettes… beurk, les escaliers… ça fait un mal de chien, le lave-linge… à refaire…

\- Stiles ! s'écria Scott, mais enfin, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Ta check-list avant de partir en vacances ?

\- Oh Scott, Peter nous a mis au défi, Derek et moi, de tester tous les recoins de l'appartement…

\- Quoi ?

Et avant que Scott ne comprenne réellement le sens de cette phrase, il continua :

\- Si tu veux tout savoir, il nous reste encore…

\- TROP… de détails, Stiles, trop de détails… cria Scott en s'enfuyant les mains sur les oreilles.

* * *

j'espère que ça vous a plu, merci de m'avoir lu... A bientôt :)


	2. Panique

**Note**: Merci à LiliEhlm qui m'a donné les thèmes panique ou cauchemar... Des thèmes loin de l'humour. S'pèce de sadique...  
Du coup, je suis désolée pour ceux qui n'aime pas ça, mais ce drabble est un (petit) peu angst. J'espère avoir réussi le défi.

Merci énormément à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review, aux followers, à ceux qui m'ont mis en favori et aux lecteurs silencieux :)

**Disclaimer**: Les personnages et l'univers ne sont toujours pas à moi...

* * *

**Panique**

Il sentait le sol froid sous ses pieds et ses fesses, tapit contre le mur, il entendait des gouttes tomber lentement dans l'évier de la cuisine. Plic… ploc… Il savait qu'il était dans le loft, et ses yeux scrutaient frénétiquement l'obscurité pour essayer de trouver quelque chose auquel s'accrocher, en vint.

Il sentit son cœur entamer une course effrénée. Son front s'était couvert de sueur et quelques gouttes commençaient lentement à couler le long de ses tempes.

Il voulut les enlever mais ses bras refusaient de lui obéir, petit à petit, tout son corps se tétanisa.

Le bruit des gouttes battant la mesure, commença à se changer en un long bourdonnement entêtant.

Bientôt, il n'entendit plus que cela.

Sa vision se flouta et sa respiration s'accéléra subitement. Il sentait son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Il le savait, il allait mourir là et personne ne viendrait à son secours.

Puis, une odeur sucrée et une voix douce parvinrent à déchirer les ténèbres qui l'avaient englouti.

Des bras chauds lui encerclèrent les épaules et il fut attiré contre un torse qu'il connaissait par cœur.

La voix mélodieuse chassa le bourdonnement.

Sa respiration se calma suffisamment pour qu'il puisse savourer une bouffée d'oxygène.

Et lentement, sa main se leva pour aller s'accrocher au T-shirt de son vis-à-vis. Il put enfin distinguer ce que lui murmurait la douce voix.

"Chuuuut… Calme-toi Derek, je suis là, je suis là… ce n'était qu'un cauchemar, c'est fini, tu ne crains rien et la meute est en sécurité."

Sécurité. Le mot résonna à ses oreilles et soudain tout lui revint en mémoire. Il n'était plus cet adolescent, survivant d'une tragédie, d'un massacre. Il avait une meute et un compagnon, un humain. La vie lui avait offert une deuxième chance.

Prit d'un soulagement intense, il expira longuement, agrippa avec ses deux mains le dos de son amant, se cala un peu mieux contre son corps chaud et s'imprégna de son odeur.

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a un peu plu. Oui je sais, d'habitude c'est Stiles qui a des crises de panique mais j'avais envie de changer un peu l'ordre des choses :)  
A bientôt j'espère.


	3. Panique au centre commercial

**Note**: Voilà la deuxième fournée de "panique", j'avais aussi envie de faire quelque chose de plus léger donc voilà...  
J'espère que vous allez aimer! :)

**Disclaimer**: Ni l'univers, ni les personnages, ni Derek ne sont à moi ;)

* * *

**Panique au centre commercial (ou panique 2)**

Aujourd'hui était un jour important, Stiles avait traîné Derek au centre commercial, plus précisément dans un petit magasin de jeux vidéo.

Ce jour, sortait le nouveau jeu Star Wars Ultimate.

Derek était en train de bouder, mais il suivait docilement Stiles qui déambulait dans les allées à la recherche du Graal. Soudain, le loup-garou entendit les pas précipités d'un attroupement, accompagné par des cris hystériques. Il eut juste le temps d'attraper Stiles par la capuche de son sweat, de le plaquer contre le mur et de faire rempart de son corps avant qu'une horde de filles s'engouffre en masse dans le petit magasin, balayant tout sur leur passage.

Ce jour, sortait le nouveau jeu de rôle spécial boy's love…*

Stiles regarda Derek et dit :

\- J'aime quand tu me colles contre un mur, tu le sais, mais je crois que pour notre sécurité, il serait préférable qu'on sorte d'ici.

Derek hocha la tête avec un grand sourire, son calvaire était terminé. Stiles attrapa sa main et lança un dernier regard vers les fans hystériques.

\- Les filles sont définitivement effrayantes conclut-il, avant de tirer son loup loin de ce lieu de perdition.

* * *

*Boy's Love, définition wikipédia: Boy's Love ou encore l'acronyme BL est le terme moderne et usuel utilisé par le marché japonais pour catégoriser les œuvres commerciales qui ont pour sujet une relation homosexuelle entre deux hommes et visant le public féminin.

Euh, je cours me cacher... :D Merci de m'avoir lu.


	4. Jeu coquin

**Note**: Ce drabble sort tout droit d'un esprit pervers après une conversation avec LiliEhlm (ma muse).

Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows, favoris et à ceux qui lisent en silence. :D

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire.

* * *

**Jeu coquin**

Derek adorait caresser la queue de Stiles…

Quand il commençait, il ne pouvait s'arrêter. Stiles se collait ensuite toujours à lui et ronronnait comme un bien heureux. C'était souvent le top départ pour une multitude de caresses qui laissaient Stiles complètement satisfait, dans les limbes du plaisir.

Aujourd'hui ne dérogeait pas à la règle, agacé par les allers-retours de Stiles dans le loft, Derek attrapa ce dernier, s'assit sur le canapé, installa Stiles sur ses genoux et s'attaqua directement à sa queue. Il faisait monter et descendre sa main en augmentant à chaque fois un peu plus la pression, et quand Stiles se mit à ronronner bruyamment, Derek eut un sourire sadique. Soudain, une voix résonna dans l'appartement.

\- Derek, laisse ce chat tranquille! ordonna Stiles.

Stiles Stilinski s'était toujours dit que s'il avait un chat, un jour, il lui donnerait un nom super cool. Son chat s'appellerait Stiles.

* * *

Je peux changer mon disclaimer maintenant: Rien ne m'appartient sauf l'histoire et Stiles. ;)  
Désolée pour cette "chose", une review? :)


	5. Titanic

**Note**: Énorme merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé des commentaires, mis en follow ou favori! :)

**Warning/spoiler**: Pour comprendre, il faut avoir vu le film Titanic de 1997 avec Leonardo DiCaprio et Kate Winslet. Pour ceux qui n'ont vu que la moitié du film et qui, un jour, veulent voir la fin (on sait jamais), attention spoiler de la fin du film.

**Disclaimer**: Ni l'univers, ni les personnages, ni l'oeuvre Titanic ne sont à moi!

* * *

**Titanic**

Si vous demandiez, sa version des faits à Derek, il vous répondrait qu'il a été traîné là, de force. Mais ce n'est pas ce qui nous intéresse pour l'instant.

Kira, Scott, Stiles et lui, étaient installés devant l'écran plasma du loft, et regardaient Titanic. Enfin… plus exactement, la fin.

Kira tenait la main de Scott, et retenait difficilement ses larmes. Scott avait les yeux embués « mais eh, c'est que je transpire des yeux! ». Stiles commençait à s'agiter, et Derek était calé sur le rebord du canapé, un livre à la main « pas question de regarder ce truc dégoulinant! »

\- Mais qui sont cons… s'énerva Stiles. Tu veux pas me dire qu'ils peuvent pas aller chercher une autre planche pour Jack !

\- Stiles, ils sont dans une eau glacée, ça les empêche sûrement de bouger… soupira Scott.

\- Chut! intervint Kira

Puis, vint la scène où Jack s'enfonce dans les abîmes. Tous avaient les yeux rivés à l'écran, quand Stiles leva les bras au ciel.

\- Mais quelle cruche ! En plus de ça, elle le laisse couler. Moi, j'aurais jamais fait ça ! je suis sûr qu'avec Derek, on aurait trouvé une solution.

Kira regarda Stiles avec des yeux noirs pour qu'il se taise, mais c'est à ce moment-là que Derek intervint.

\- Je serais monté sur la planche, je t'aurais pris avec moi, parce qu'après tout, il y a largement la place sur ce putain de radeau. Et pour te réchauffer, je t'aurais caressé… longuement… afin que tu ne sois plus qu'une masse bouillonnante de désir. Pour finir, je t'aurais embrassé, jusqu'à ce que ton souffle m'appartienne.

Sur ces paroles, Derek se leva. Scott et Kira le regardaient la bouche ouverte, les yeux écarquillés et les joues rouges. Il tendit la main vers Stiles, qui avait des étoiles au fond des yeux, et ajouta dans un grognement :

\- Viens, on va passer à la pratique.

* * *

Voià, voilà, j'espère que ça vous a un peu plu, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review pour me dire ce que vous en avez pensé :)  
A bientôt :D


	6. Petit coup de fouet

**Note**: Euh... Ce texte est peut-être un peu glauque, je ne sais pas... à vous de me le dire :)  
Merci à tous pour vos reviews, follows et favoris!

**Réponse à Riska**: Oui moi aussi j'aurais préféré cette version de titanic^^  
Merci à toi pour toutes tes reviews :)

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient à part l'histoire.

* * *

**Petit coup de fouet**

Ils étaient dans la merde… Mais ce n'était pas la première fois.

Derek était attaché au centre de la pièce, les mains retenues au plafond par des menottes en argent et le torse nu.

Stiles et Scott, eux, étaient attachés au mur l'un à côté de l'autre. Ils se trouvaient dans une cave et avaient été capturés par un chasseur qui voulait savoir où se cachait le reste de la meute.

Le chasseur à bout de patience et n'obtenant aucune réponse de la part de trio, avait commencé à fouetter Derek. Le loup-garou grimaçait mais retenait ses gémissements, quand Stiles n'en put plus et intervint.

\- Si vous voulez qu'il gémisse, il faut frapper un peu plus fort et plus vers ses fesses!

Scott regarda Stiles comme si il avait perdu la tête mais le chasseur, sans réfléchir, écouta les conseils de l'hyperactif et les appliqua.

Derek poussa alors un gémissement… de plaisir et Stiles s'écria joyeusement :

\- Je le savais, ça marche toujours pendant nos séances !

Ce fut au tour du chasseur de fixer Stiles d'un regard horrifié. Il n'eut pas le temps de se reprendre que la meute débarquait au complet et libéra les jeunes gens.

Alors que Scott s'approchait de Derek et Stiles pour demander des nouvelles du loup, il entendit Stiles dire :

\- La prochaine fois, faudra qu'on essaye avec les menottes en argent !

Avec un regard suppliant, Scott attrapa Stiles par le col de son sweat.

\- Stiles, je ne veux plus entendre un mot sortir de ta bouche jusqu'à demain, ou mieux, de toute la semaine…

D'un regard hanté, cette fois, il observa Derek qui semblait, heureusement, un peu gêné et il partit rejoindre les autres en marmonnant des « je ne vais jamais m'en remettre… »

* * *

Ça c'est fait!... Une review ? :)


	7. Faire table rase du passé

**Note**: Coucou me revoilà, LiliEhlm voulait un Stiles qui pleure et bien, elle a un Stiles qui pleure!  
Je ne suis pas totalement satisfaite de cet OS mais je le soumet à vos critiques, n'hésitez pas!

Je pense sérieusement à renommer ce recueil "Petits soucis de cohabitation avec un Stiles", vu que le plus souvent, les problèmes viennent de lui :)

**Réponse à Riska**: Merci beaucoup, beaucoup! Oui Stiles mène Derek par le bout du museau (oui c'est nul comme blague, je sais^^)  
Merci beaucoup à toi de me suivre :D

Merci beaucoup aussi à tous les reviewers, les followers et les favori... teurs? Et aux lecteurs silencieux! :)

**Disclaimer: **Rien ne m'appartient, à part cette chose!

* * *

**Faire table rase du passé**

Avec un dernier au revoir de la main, Stiles regarda le camion noir qui emmenait son occupante vers sa dernière demeure. Ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes, Stiles se blotti contre le torse de Derek et éclata en sanglot. Derek la mine soucieuse, et le cœur en miette de voir son amant dans cet état, le serra dans ses bras de toutes ses forces.

\- Stiles, viens… on va rentrer se mettre au chaud, souffla doucement Derek.

\- Je veux l'accompagner, laisse-moi y aller… supplia Stiles le regard inondé de larmes.

\- Je crois que c'est préférable que tu n'y ailles pas, ce serait trop dur pour toi !

\- Oui... Tu as raison, je préfère garder un bon souvenir d'elle…

Alors, les épaules basses et la tête baissée, Stiles fit demi-tour et se dirigea lentement vers l'entrée du loft, Derek le suivant de près. Mais alors qu'ils entraient dans le loft, toute l'horreur de la perte sauta aux yeux de Stiles qui s'effondra au sol. Derek se précipita à ses côtés. Stiles, de désespoir, s'agrippa aux bras puissants de Derek et dans un râle empli douleur s'exclama :

\- On n'aurait jamais dû faire ça, Derek, c'est de notre faute… tu m'entends ?... de notre faute…

\- Stiles, je comprends ta tristesse, mais tu ne crois pas que tu en fais un peu trop ?

Stiles leva la tête et posa un regard noir sur son amant.

\- Si tu ne m'avais pas pris aussi bestialement sur elle… trois fois de suite, elle serait encore auprès de nous. Au premier craquement, tu aurais dû t'arrêter ! Mais non, Monsieur le Loup-garou baise comme un marteau-piqueur qu'on ne peut arrêter !

Devant l'évidence, qu'il n'arriverait pas à convaincre le plus jeune, Derek abdiqua et prit Stiles dans ses bras, il continua pendant un long moment à le bercer lentement.

Franchement, quel cirque pour une simple table facilement remplaçable. Certes c'était la table qu'ils avaient choisi ensemble lorsque Stiles avait emménagé… mais quand même !

* * *

Voilà, j'espère que ça vous a un peu plu... merci d'avoir lu!

Le marteau-piqueur est pour aller avec ta pelleteuse Lili :)

D'ailleurs, si vous ne le faites pas déjà, vous pouvez aller dévorer les OS et les traductions de LiliEhlm qui sont géniaux.  
Et pourquoi pas vous convertir au Harry Potter/ Draco Malefoy car elle a fait deux OS très mignons et touchants!

A bientôt! :)


	8. Cuisine piégée

**Note**: Merci encore à vous tous qui m'avait laissé un message sur le dernier drabble ainsi que sur tous mes écrits! Ça fait chaud au coeur :)  
J'en profite aussi pour répondre à Riska: Merci encore pour ton commentaire :) Oui j'aime les jeux de mots débiles... Oui sur la télé c'est un peu difficile, mais sur une table, ça passe mieux! (Sans aucun jeu de mot débile XD) La suite est là, j'espère que ça va te plaire.

Merci aussi aux followers et à ceux qui ont favorisé, j'en saute de joie à chaque fois devant mon écran.

**Dislaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient à part ce petit OS!

* * *

**Cuisine piégée**

Un carnage. C'était un carnage… Derek regarda, effaré, l'état de son loft. Des traces de farine avaient envahi la cuisine, une partie du salon, et avaient même atteint son beau canapé noir. Il était impossible de mettre un pied dans la cuisine, sans aggraver complètement et irrémédiablement son état. Des casseroles et divers ustensiles étaient éparpillés çà et là. L'évier demandait grâce, étouffé par une tonne de vaisselle et des gouttes martelaient lentement les assiettes abandonnées ici.

Le batteur électrique continuait de fonctionner sur le plan de travail, mais la légère fumée qui s'en échappait et l'odeur de plastique brûlé indiquaient qu'il était prêt à rendre l'âme. Le sol était parsemé de bouts de fromages, lardons, fruits confits et autres aliments difficilement identifiables.

Derek sentit quelque chose se faufiler entre ses jambes, il baissa la tête pour observer Stiles « le chat » se frotter contre son pantalon, la belle couleur noire de son pelage avait laissé place à un beau gris-farine. Comme Stiles ne reçut aucune caresse de son maître, il s'en alla fièrement vers le canapé en miaulant et en laissant des traces blanches de petites pattes.

Derek les sourcils froncés de colère et la mâchoire tressautant, cria un tonitruant :

\- Stiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiles !

Celui-ci sortit immédiatement de la salle de bain, nu, une serviette attachée autour de ses hanches.

\- Oh Derek, je ne pensais pas que tu allais rentrer si tôt. La réunion de meute s'est terminée plus tôt ? demanda Stiles en lui faisant un petit bisou sur la joue.

Derek se pinça l'arête du nez et essaya de demander les choses posément.

\- Putain, Stiles, qu'est-ce que c'est que ce bordel ?

Bon, pour le côté posé… on repassera…

\- Oh, ça ? fit Stiles en désignant la cuisine. Je voulais te faire une surprise pour fêter notre anniversaire de premier bisou.

La colère de Derek diminua instantanément et fut remplacée par de l'attendrissement. Stiles continua alors son discours.

\- En fait, j'ai déjà fait le plat principal et le dessert, mais il me reste l'entrée, je ne savais pas quoi faire…

\- J'ai bien une idée, l'interrompit Derek.

\- Ah oui ? quoi ?

\- Toi ! Et tu es déjà prêt à déguster !

Il défit habilement la serviette de Stiles et embarqua son amant en direction de leur chambre. Il jeta un dernier regard à son loft avec un sourire en coin : la note que Stiles allait payer pour le futur rangement de la cuisine, allait être salée !

* * *

Je remarque que dans pratiquement tous mes OS-drabbles, ils se sautent dessus comme des lapins... désolée :)

A bientôt.


	9. Requin Lutin

**Note:** Salut à tous! Encore merci pour tous vos messages, follows, et favoris! Je reviens avec un thème donné par LiliEhlm! Merci Lili pour ce magnifique thème! é_è

**Réponse à Riska:** Oui les chats sont les maîtres du monde! Et dans cet OS, ils se sautent encore dessus. :) Merci encore pour ta review^^

**Warning: **OS définitivement classé M. Vous m'y avez poussé, je m'y suis mise: il y aura un Lime assez poussé dans cet OS. Pour ceux qui n'aiment pas, ben... ne lisez pas :D  
Pour les autres... faites vous plaisir. C'est mon premier Lime, donc surtout dites-moi si il y a quelque chose qui vous choque!

Il serait aussi préférable que vous sachiez ce qu'est un Requin Lutin. Un petit tour sur google et ce sera bon!

**Bêtareader:** La merveilleuse Lili qui m'a fortement poussée et encouragée. Il n'y a pas encore de mot plus fort que merci, donc: Merci Lili :D

**Disclaimer: **L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas mais cette histoire si.

* * *

**Requin Lutin**

En ce beau dimanche de printemps, Stiles avait traîné Derek au musée océanographique, il voulait montrer à son amant quelque chose de très important, selon ses dires.

Ils déambulaient dans les allées depuis maintenant plus d'une heure et même si Stiles débordait d'enthousiasme devant toutes les merveilleuses choses qui peuplaient les océans les plus profonds, Derek commençait sérieusement à s'impatienter.

Son ras-le-bol se traduisait par des battements de pieds de plus en plus frénétiques, des soupirs beaucoup plus longs et fréquents, ainsi qu'un regard blasé sur toutes les créatures que lui montrait un Stiles survolté. Et là, devant le quinzième poisson mandarin qui passait devant eux, et le quinzième « Oh regarde toutes ces couleurs ! » de Stiles, il craqua :

\- Bon, cette fois, ça suffit ! Je te laisse à ta poiscaille, moi je me tire !

Mais Stiles le retint précipitamment par la main.

\- Ok, je vais te faire voir ce pour quoi on est là.

Toujours en gardant la main de Derek dans la sienne, l'hyperactif le guida vers une pièce un peu plus calme. Il se posta alors devant la représentation grandeur nature d'un requin lutin.

\- Tu m'expliques pourquoi on est devant cette horreur ? s'impatienta Derek.

\- Je voulais que tu vois à quoi peut ressembler un « monstre ». Tu n'es pas un monstre Derek, affirma Stiles en posant sa main sur la joue de son homme.

Le regard du loup se voila un instant, mais son compagnon continua de caresser son visage avec son pouce. Il passa ensuite un doigt léger à la jonction entre les deux sourcils. Puis, il posa ses lèvres sur ce même endroit. Il les fit glisser doucement jusqu'à l'oreille gauche de Derek. Le souffle chaud sur sa peau réchauffa lentement le cœur meurtri de loup-garou.

Alors, Stiles entreprit de parsemer son visage d'une multitude de petits baisers. Ses oreilles, la ligne de sa mâchoire, les coins de sa bouche ainsi que ses paupières passèrent sous les lèvres chaudes et douces de l'humain. Toute la tendresse qu'il ressentait pour son amant se transmit à travers ses baisers papillons.

Une fois sa tâche accomplie, Stiles se recula légèrement pour observer son homme. Le Loup-garou posait un regard brûlant sur l'hyperactif. Celui-ci déglutit bruyamment et d'un geste brusque, Derek attrapa sa main et l'entraîna à sa suite. Avisant un employé du musée, il demanda d'un ton autoritaire :

\- Où sont les toilettes ?

L'employé intimidé par son aura fit juste un geste de la main pour désigner un couloir adjacent. D'un pas pressé, il s'y dirigea traînant toujours Stiles.

\- Derek, attends ! Calme-toi, tu fais quoi là ?

\- Je ne pourrai pas attendre qu'on soit au loft, je te veux ! Maintenant !

Tout en refermant la porte des toilettes d'un coup de pied, Derek plaqua Stiles contre le mur. Sans laisser le temps à l'humain de comprendre ce qui se passait; il fonça sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, et essaya de franchir la barrière de ses dents avec sa langue. D'abord surpris, Stiles ne réagit pas, puis il se laissa finalement faire et accueillit la langue du loup avec envie. Des gémissements commençaient à s'échapper de sa gorge alors que Derek devenait de plus en plus impatient.

La fougue de son compagnon n'inquiéta pas l'hyperactif, il ressentait lui aussi ce besoin de « marquer son territoire », de prouver qu'ils s'appartenaient.

Un peu de salive coula au coin de la bouche de Stiles mais le loup vint la récupérer avec sa langue. Pas question de gaspiller ce précieux nectar. Haletant, le plus jeune avait oublié où ils se trouvaient.

Derek pressait maintenant fortement son bassin contre celui de Stiles. Et l'hyperactif pouvait sentir combien son amant le désirait. Les sensations qui traversaient sa colonne vertébrale et son bas-ventre, étaient démultipliées par les mouvements de hanche que Derek prenait plaisir à effectuer.

Stiles se laissait lentement envahir par une douce torpeur.

\- Derek, ne t'arrête pas, supplia-t-il.

Le loup obtempéra en continuant ses mouvements lascifs du bassin. Rien ne le rendait plus heureux que d'accéder aux demandes de son petit-ami.

Voulant pousser le jeu un peu plus loin, il fit lentement glisser ses mains sous le T-shirt de son amant et commença à caresser son ventre et ses fins abdominaux. Il remonta ensuite le vêtement pour exposer le torse de l'humain à ses moindres désirs. Avec un regard avide, il s'approcha d'un de ses tétons pour le lécher et le malmener un petit peu.

Stiles se retenait de gémir, ce qui déplaisait fortement à Derek; il posa alors avec force sa main sur l'entrejambe du garçon. Ce dernier ne put retenir son cri. Satisfait, le loup continua à malaxer cette partie si sensible de Stiles qu'il avait échauffé quelques minutes auparavant. Ceci, tout en continuant de mordiller ses tétons.

Derek voulait l'amener au bord de ce précipice, cet instant où tout pouvait basculer. Cet instant où le corps de son amant n'était plus qu'un instrument de musique. Un instrument dont seul Derek connaissait les touches capables de produire le son le plus mélodieux.

\- S'il-te-plait… commença l'humain.

\- Oui ? Dis-moi ce que tu veux, ordonna Derek avec un sourire victorieux.

\- J-Je… Suce-moi !

Alors sans se faire plus prier, Derek abandonna les tétons rougis et douloureux de son amant et se mit à genoux devant lui. D'un geste assuré, il défit le bouton du jean et descendit la braguette récalcitrante. Il abaissa ensuite le pantalon jusqu'aux chevilles du plus jeune pour découvrir son membre fièrement dressé.

Avide, Stiles agrippa les cheveux de Derek pour le guider vers son sexe, mais le loup se dégagea prestement en plaquant les poignets de l'impatient le long du mur. Il releva la tête et observa son amant qui essayait de se dégager.

\- Laisse-moi faire, je veux prendre mon temps pour te goûter.

Stiles plongea alors son regard dans les yeux de Derek et se noya dans ses orbes assombries par le désir. D'un geste de la tête, il signifia sa reddition et se laissa aller, rassuré par les doigts caressant ses poignets.

Le loup s'approcha de cette friandise qu'il convoitait depuis le début. Il commença par lécher la hampe en partant des bourses de l'hyperactif. Il s'amusait de voir Stiles se tortiller sous ses coups de langue. Après plusieurs aller-retour, il suçota un peu le gland pour finalement englober le membre tumescent.

\- Han… Derek… ne t'arrête surtout pas, implora Stiles alors qu'il essayait de rester debout.

Ses jambes ressemblaient à du coton et des milliers d'étoiles obscurcissaient son esprit. Mais le Loup-garou le tenait, maintenant, fermement par les hanches pour ne pas qu'il s'écroule sous son poids. Stiles avait enfoui ses mains dans la tignasse sombre de son compagnon et crispait ses doigts en rythme avec les succions exercées sur son sexe.

Alors que Derek accélérait furieusement ses mouvements, Stiles se cambra et se libéra dans la bouche de son amant dans un ultime cri de jouissance.

Tout en remontant vers la bouche de Stiles, Derek se lécha les lèvres et vint capturer dans un baiser fiévreux la cavité chaude de son amant. Le baiser fut long et passionné mais au bout de quelques instants, il laissa Stiles reprendre sa respiration. L'hyperactif avait l'impression de planer, ses yeux étaient vitreux et son cœur sur le point d'exploser. Derek contempla son compagnon avec un sourire tendre.

\- A mon tour, maintenant ! proclama le loup.

Il attrapa la main de Stiles qu'il posa sur son membre figé en une érection douloureuse. Derek dirigea les mouvements avec sa propre main et après quelques minutes de masturbation à deux, il éjacula sur l'abdomen de son protégé dans un râle animal.

Alors qu'il avait posé sa tête dans le creux de l'épaule de l'hyperactif, Derek marmonna un « merci» que Stiles ne comprit pas tout de suite, puis son esprit fit la lumière sur ce que signifiait vraiment ce mot : Derek n'était pas un monstre.

Avec un soupir de bien-être, il embrassa alors la tempe de son loup en lui murmurant un « je t'aime ».

Puis, pour alléger un peu l'atmosphère il ajouta :

\- Si c'est pour finir par la visite des toilettes à chaque fois, je t'emmènerai plus souvent au musée !

* * *

N'hésitez surtout pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé. J'aimerais vraiment avoir votre avis!  
A très bientôt :D

Lessa-chan


	10. Orage

**Note**: Salut à tous, j'ai ressorti un drabble des profondeurs de mon ordi car je n'ai pas trop d'inspiration en ce moment.  
Je ne suis pas tout à fait satisfaite de ce drabble mais je l'ai remanié un peu avant de le poster.

Merci à Lili qui m'a donné ce thème... Il y a longtemps :)

Merci aussi à tous pour vos messages, vos follows et favoris sur ce recueil et sur mon OS "Ménage à trois, ou pas". Je remercie les guests ici, ne pouvant le faire autrement. C'est très frustrant! Donc merci à Riska, Carmin et Guest...

**Disclaimer**: Rien ne m'appartient à part cette histoire.

* * *

**Orage**

Un coup de tonnerre éclata dans la nuit noire, faisant trembler les murs du loft. Stiles, les yeux agrandis par l'horreur, s'agrippa à Derek qui somnolait à côté de lui.

\- Hum… Chaton, ce n'est que l'orage, rendors-toi marmonna Derek.

Alors qu'un deuxième coup de tonnerre se faisait entendre, un faible gémissement apeuré lui répondit. Le loup, interpellé, regarda alors son petit-ami qui tremblait et qui l'observait plein d'espoir… « Et merde ».

\- Derek, l'orage me fait peur, s'il te plait… fais-moi penser à autre chose… demanda l'hyperactif alors que les battements de son cœur s'accéléraient.

Ne supportant pas la détresse de son amant, Derek se positionna au-dessus de lui avec rapidité. Il riva ses yeux dans les prunelles pétillantes de l'humain et commença à lui caresser les flans d'un geste aérien. Encouragé par la respiration rapide et superficielle de Stiles, il glissa doucement ses doigts sous son T-shirt et effleura ses côtes.

Mais cela ne lui suffisait pas, il voulait plus. Très vite, il se dirigea vers le nord dans le but d'atteindre ses tétons et les taquiner un peu. Ce corps était son terrain de jeu et il en connaissait les moindres recoins.

Conquérant, Derek rapprocha ses lèvres de la bouche de l'hyperactif, ce dernier gémissant cette fois de plaisir. Mais pris d'un doute, il se redressa subitement et fixa Stiles.

\- Hum… pourquoi tu t'arrêtes mon loup ? questionna l'hyperactif, les yeux papillonnants.

\- Stiles, tu n'as JAMAIS eu peur de l'orage, gronda Derek les sourcils relevés.

\- Oh, c'est vrai… j'ai dû oublier !

Et sur ces paroles, Stiles attrapa Derek par la nuque et le ramena brutalement contre ses lèvres afin d'entamer une danse connue d'eux seuls.

* * *

Voilà, désolée c'est encore court... à bientôt :)

Réponse à Riska sur Requin Lutin: Oui un lemon, tu as vu je m'y suis mise... Et oui moi aussi j'aime la visite des toilettes. C'est effectivement pas très beau un Requin Lutin mais il a un nom qui est classe. Merci à toi encore une fois pour toutes tes reviews :D A bientôt.


	11. Radiateur

**Note**: J'ai longtemps hésité entre poster ce drabble ici ou sur mon autre recueil avec Peter. Mais comme c'est la suite direct de "la liste", premier drabble de ce recueil, je le publie ici.  
Euh je crois que ce thème a encore été donné par LiliEhlm, donc un grand merci à toi Lili!

Merci beaucoup à vous tous qui m'avez laissé des messages, mis en follow ou favoris et aux lecteurs silencieux. N'hésitez pas à laisser des reviews, je suis devenue accro. :D

**Disclaimer**: L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.

* * *

**Radiateur**

Peter débarqua dans le loft, LA liste à la main et la mine soucieuse. Il se planta devant Stiles et Derek qui étaient tranquillement installés dans leur canapé -à lire- et il se gratta la tempe.

\- Stiles, je suis au regret de t'annoncer que la réussite du défi n'est pas validée, vous n'avez pas fait le radiateur ! se désola Peter.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère… Peter ? Grogna Derek en retour. Et toi tu te laisses embarquer dans ses idées foireuses ? ajouta-t-il en fusillant du regard son petit ami.

\- Il faut dire que la récompense qu'il veut offrir est plutôt motivante, tenta Stiles.

Derek soupira, se pinça l'arête du nez et tout en secouant la tête de dépit posa sa question :

\- Est-ce que je VEUX savoir de quelle récompense il s'agit ?

Stiles s'approcha alors de son loup, posa sa main sur son épaule et souffla quelques mots dans son oreille. Derek releva la tête, interpellé, et interrogea Stiles du regard; ce dernier, avec un grand sourire, hocha la tête énergiquement.

\- Bon Peter, je ne te retiens pas, la porte est derrière toi… dit Derek en embarquant Stiles par le bras en direction du radiateur. Tu as une heure pour nous ramener ce que tu nous dois !

Peter referma la porte du loft avec un sourire en coin, il savait que Derek serait sensible à sa proposition. Qui ne conclurait pas un pacte avec le diable pour une livraison gratuite de lubrifiant, à vie, et sa collection complète de préservatifs à la menthe, fraise, banane et autres goûts exotiques ?

* * *

Voilà, euh il est court encore une fois et c'est peut-être pas le meilleur mais je l'aime bien quand même^^

A bientôt.


	12. Jeep mon amour

**Note**: Merci beaucoup à Alamane-kun qui sans le savoir m'a inspiré ce mini-OS.

Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, vos follows et favoris, c'est vraiment génial d'avoir tous ces retours. Réponse à Riska en bas :)

Merci aussi à Lili d'être toujours présente et motivante. :)

**Warning**: OS classé M pour ce qu'il suggère.

**Disclaimer: **Les personnages et l'univers ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Jeep mon amour**

Scott était venu voir Stiles en plein milieu de la nuit pour être conseillé sur sa relation avec Kira. Il était bien connu que Stiles ne dormait jamais et que le meilleur moment pour avoir une conversation sur les déboires amoureux de Scott était aux alentours de deux heures du matin.

En toquant à la fenêtre de Stiles, Scott n'eut aucune réponse. Intrigué, il tenta de l'ouvrir, comme elle n'était pas verrouillée il entra et se figea.

La pièce était dans un état inquiétant. Les vêtements étaient éparpillés un peu partout, le bureau avait été libéré de tout ce qui l'encombrait mais le sol se retrouvait couvert de livres et stylos en tout genre. Les draps du lit avaient été arrachés à leur propriétaire et pendaient lamentablement à ses pieds.

Scott de plus en plus inquiet, essaya de joindre Stiles sur son portable mais la vibration qu'il entendit sur sa droite lui indiqua que le portable avait trouvé sa place auprès des livres abandonnés au sol.

Alors qu'il allait partir à la recherche de Stiles, le shérif apparut à la porte de la chambre.

\- Mon dieu, Scott que s'est-il passé ici? Où est Stiles ?

\- Je… je ne sais pas, je viens d'arriver.

\- Il s'est encore fourré dans des bidules surnaturels ? questionna le shérif d'un air las. Bon, vous chassiez quoi en ce moment… des orcs du Mordor, des clones du seigneur Palpatine ? Prouvant ainsi à Scott que Stiles avait réussi à le convertir à son univers.

\- Non… non, c'est ça qui est bizarre, tout est calme en ce moment…

Le shérif allait rajouter quelque chose, lorsque Scott l'arrêta d'un geste de la main.

\- Je sens son odeur, il n'est pas loin ! Suivez-moi…

Emboitant le pas à Scott qui descendait les escaliers en direction de la porte d'entrée, le shérif poussa un soupir, son fils allait lui faire avoir une crise cardiaque et ce, malgré son entêtement à supprimer tous les aliments gras de son régime alimentaire.

Prudemment Scott sortit de la maison et se rapprocha de la jeep de Stiles qui tanguait bizarrement. Le loup s'inquiéta des gémissements s'en échappant.

D'un commun accord les deux hommes se séparèrent pour encercler la jeep et ainsi surprendre la créature ayant apparemment enlevé Stiles.

Dans un même mouvement les deux hommes ouvrirent les portières avant de la voiture. Pour tomber sur un tableau qui allait être difficile à effacer de leur mémoire.

Stiles était allongé sur la banquette arrière, nu et transpirant, encerclant des ses bras la nuque de Derek. Ce dernier se tenait au-dessus de lui en appui sur ses avant-bras. Il était torse nu et avait heureusement gardé son pantalon. Le shérif qui était de son côté remercia le seigneur d'être clément et de lui cacher une grande partie de leur activité.

Par contre, Scott avait une vue imprenable sur l'état d'avancement de leur relation. Il était tellement choqué qu'il avait oublié de fermer les yeux, mais Stiles le fit redescendre sur terre.

\- Hum… euh si vous pouviez nous laisser quelques secondes le temps que l'on soit un peu plus présentables…

Le shérif avait claqué sa portière et avait récupéré Scott de l'autre côté du véhicule. Le pauvre était figé et avait l'air hébété.

\- Ça va aller fiston…

\- Non shérif, je crois que c'est fichu, je ne pourrai plus jamais avoir une vie normale !

A cet instant, Stiles et Derek sortirent de la jeep. Le loup était en jean et toujours torse nu, l'hyperactif portait un T-shirt appartenant à son amant et son propre boxer qui avait survécu à l'effeuillage. Stiles se grattait la tête et Derek essayait d'être le plus immobile possible, tentant vainement de ne pas attirer l'attention sur lui. L'adolescent murmura un « T'aurais pu prévenir qu'ils arrivaient ! », ce à quoi Derek répondit tout bas « T'avais qu'à être moins bruyant ! ».

Un gémissement de détresse s'échappa de la bouche de Scott suite à ces paroles, Stiles crut même discerner un sanglot.

Le Shérif, se détournant du meilleur ami de son fils, détailla le couple devant lui et déclara d'une voix autoritaire et déterminée :

\- Les garçons, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle !

C'est suite à cette discussion et après un débat sur la qualité des suspensions de la jeep, que John Stilinski donna son accord à son fils pour qu'il emménage définitivement chez Derek.

Scott, ce jour-là, prit aussi la résolution d'appeler Stiles ET Derek avant de débarquer à l'improviste.

* * *

Voilà, il a été écrit il y a un petit moment, j'ai voulu le retravailler un peu mais comme je suis un peu fiévreuse j'ai du mal (comment me trouver des excuses ;)). J'espère quand même qu'il vous a satisfait. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez pensé.

**Réponse à Riska**: Déjà merci à toi d'être toujours présente, c'est un plaisir de te lire à chaque fois! Je me doutais que même si tu n'avais pas mis de mot pour le chapitre 10, je te reverrai pour les suivants :)  
Pour le 10: Oui Derek n'arrive toujours pas à cerner les manigances de son amant.  
Pour le 11: Je suis heureuse qu'il t'ait plu, c'est la suite du premier drabble où on a une vague idée de ce qu'il y avait sur la liste. Ce qu'ils vont faire de la récompense? On se le demande :) Un marathon peut-être.  
Je suis heureuse de répondre à tes reviews autant que je suis heureuse de les lire^^  
A très bientôt.


	13. Manque

**Note**: Salut à tous, cela fait un petit moment que je n'ai rien publié mais je suis en manque flagrant d'inspiration :(  
Mais je vous poste quand même un petit OS qui traînait dans mon ordi. Le thème est -une fois n'est pas coutume- de LiliEhlm.

Merci pour tous vos messages qui sont de l'or en barre!  
Merci ma Lili d'être toujours fidèle au poste.

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages ne sont pas à moi.

* * *

**Manque  
**

Stiles était assis sur une des chaises du bar, il avait le front collé sur celui-ci et avait laissé ses bras ballants le long de son corps. Scott assit sur le canapé, non loin, pouvait entendre ses geignements d'agonie : « je vais mourir… ». Le loup-garou leva les yeux au ciel et se rapprocha de son meilleur ami.

\- Stiles, qu'est-ce qui ne va pas… encore ? demanda Scott à contre cœur.

Depuis le départ de Derek, deux jours auparavant, Stiles ne cessait de se plaindre et tous ses amis avaient fini par déserter le loft devant sa mauvaise humeur contagieuse. Seul Scott était resté, courageusement. On n'abandonne pas son frère même lorsqu'il vous met le cerveau en bouilli.

Stiles releva difficilement la tête du bar, s'approcha de Scott d'un pas traînant et riva ses yeux injectés de sang dans ceux de son meilleur ami. Le manque de sommeil ne lui allait vraiment pas. Il s'accrocha comme un drogué au pull de Scott.

\- Scoooootty… je suis en manque…

\- Euh, en manque de quoi, Bro ? Interrogea Scott pas du tout sûr de vouloir connaître la réponse.

\- Je sais ! Mords-moi Scotty ! Ordonna Stiles avec soudain beaucoup plus d'assurance.

\- Pardon ?

\- Derek me mord au moins cinq fois par jour, j'ai besoin de ma dose !

Scott commença à reculer les mains levées, mais Stiles le retint et utilisa son arme ultime.

\- Au nom du bro-code, tu ne peux pas me laisser comme ça, je suis peut-être en train de mourir à cause du manque ! dramatisa l'hyperactif.

Dans un soupir, Scott abdiqua et demanda :

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse exactement ?

\- Et bien… Derek me mordille souvent dans le cou. On a qu'à essayer là d'abord ! Pour les autres endroits, on verra après. Si celui-ci ne fonctionne pas, on pourra…

Scott leva une main et arrêta Stiles dans sa lancée.

\- Il est hors de question que je te mordille ailleurs, je ne veux rien savoir de plus, ce sera le cou ou rien du tout !

\- Ok, marché conclut… répondit Stiles avec un sourire vainqueur.

Après un énième soupir et avec un peu de réticence Scott se colla à son meilleur ami, approcha sa tête de son cou et donna un léger coup de dents autour de la jugulaire de l'hyperactif.

\- Alors ça va mieux ? demanda Scott avec espoir.

\- Mais Scotty, faut pas que tu fasses ça comme un barbare, sois un peu plus sensuel !

Résigné, Scott recommença à se coller à Stiles et prit son temps. Il posa son nez dans le cou de son frère et huma son odeur; Stiles sentait bon, un mélange entre le pain d'épice et la pomme. Un peu apaisé par cette odeur, Scott s'enhardit et frotta ensuite sa joue le long de la mâchoire de Stiles afin qu'il lui offre complètement son cou. Il reposa son nez et commença à donner des petits coups de langue sur la peau délicate de l'humain.

Stiles sentait des frissons se propager le long de sa nuque et au moment où Scott allait le mordre, un long grognement se fit entendre.

Derek se jeta sur le couple de meilleurs amis et éjecta Scott du cou de son amant en continuant de grogner.

Scott qui avait atterri sur les fesses ne bougea plus en attendant que Stiles calme son compagnon.

\- Derek, reprends-toi, on ne faisait rien de mal, Scott a -gentiment- bien voulu m'aider à combler mon manque.

\- Quel manque ? demanda sèchement Derek.

\- Mon manque de... morsures… et… mon manque de toi…

Derek qui n'avait pas encore quitté des yeux Scott, se retourna brusquement et fixa son petit-ami. Stiles, lui, se triturait les mains nerveusement tout en baissant la tête.

\- Ok, tu vas avoir ta dose chaton, et ce, jusqu'à ce que moi j'ai la mienne ! déclara Derek.

Il attrapa Stiles, le jeta sur ses épaules et commença à monter les escaliers dans le but d'aller s'enfermer pour plusieurs heures dans leur chambre. Stiles qui avait une vue imprenable sur le fessier de son amant, releva la tête tout sourire, et fit un signe de la main à Scott pour lui dire au revoir.

* * *

Voilà, voilà, si vous voulez vous exprimer, le rectangle ci-dessous est tout à vous :D

**Réponse à Riska:  
**"Ouiiiii Un nouveau Drabble trop contente  
Bah voila comment il utilise leur récompense xD  
Scotty traumatisé depuis se jour (moi sa m'aurais beaucoup plus de les surprendre j'aurais même pris une photo)  
J'adore la phrases "le portable avait trouvé sa place auprès des livres" Il s'est fait de nouveau ami  
Toujours aussi génial J'adore Toujours autant et Toujours aussi hâte de la suite"

►Désolée pour cette réponse tardive, vu que je n'ai pas publié depuis un petit moment...  
Je suis heureuse que ça te plaise toujours^^  
Oui je n'y avais pas pensé mais en fait cette scène c'est la faute de Peter du coup!  
Moi aussi j'aurais pris une photo je crois... on est perverse quand même.  
Un portable ne peut que s'instruire auprès des livres ;)  
Merci encore à toi pour tous tes messages et ta fidélité :D


	14. Soirée Déguisée

**Note:** Coucou tout le monde, j'ai retrouvé un peu de mon inspiration... espérons que ça dure. Du coup, je reviens encore avec un petit OS.  
Merci encore (on ne le dit jamais assez) pour tous vos commentaires, follows et favoritages...

Merci à Lili parce que sans elle, je pense que je n'écrirais pas. :coeur:

**Disclaimer:** Comme d'hab, rien est à moi sauf cette modeste saynète ...

* * *

**Soirée déguisée**

Ils se tenaient côte à côte devant le grand miroir de leur chambre; si l'un arborait une mine réjouit et un immense sourire satisfait, l'autre avait la mine défaite et un regard horrifié.

Derek s'observait de haut en bas et essayait d'intégrer l'image que lui renvoyait le miroir.

\- Ça ne va pas être possible, Stiles !

Ce dernier cessa de s'admirer et tourna la tête vers son amant. La main posée sur son menton, il le contempla attentivement. Au bout de quelques secondes, un sourire appréciateur se forma sur ses lèvres.

\- Mais non mon loup, tu es parfait comme cela ! conclut-il en posant un léger baiser sur le nez de sa moitié.

Sa parole faisant Loi, Stiles se précipita dans la salle de bain, laissant Derek désemparé face au désastre de sa tenue. A peine eut-il le temps de faire une grimace, que l'hyperactif revenait dans la chambre avec aisance malgré la robe qu'il portait et qui révélait ses courbes harmonieuses.

\- Ok maintenant, le maquillage ! S'enthousiasma l'hyperactif.

\- Le maqui…, QUOI ? s'étrangla Derek.

\- Oh et il ne faudra pas oublier la perruque ! Continua Stiles, semblant ne pas avoir entendu les protestations du loup-garou.

\- La perruque ? HORS DE QUESTION !

Stiles ne pouvant cette fois-ci faire la sourde oreille, fit la moue et décocha son regard spécial Chat Potté à Derek.

\- N'essaye même pas, Stiles… Le prévint son amant.

\- Mais c'est une soirée déguisée spéciale Disney ! Chouina l'adolescent.

\- Et alors ? Tu aurais pu choisir un Disney plus cool, comme le Roi Lion. J'aurais fait le Lion euh… Simba, c'est ça ? Et toi le suricate… Timou ?

\- Timon… Rétorqua l'hyperactif.

Lydia avait invité toute la meute pour une soirée consacrée à l'univers Disney, la seule obligation était de venir déguisé en un personnage de cet univers. Bien entendu, Stiles s'était extasié face à cette sublime idée mais Derek avait grogné qu'il était pris ce soir-là. En traître, son merveilleux petit-ami avait proclamé « il sera là ! », lui jetant un regard noir.

\- Si je reste habillé comme ça, je te préviens, je ne viens pas !

\- Mais Derek… Scott sera déguisé en Olaf, moi en Anna, quoi de plus normal que tu fasses Elsa, tu seras génial en Reine des neiges ! Répondit Stiles d'un ton plaintif.

Le loup-garou soupira mais n'abdiqua pas face à l'insistance de Stiles… pas cette fois.

\- Tu as déjà réussi à me faire mettre cette satanée robe, maintenant… s'il te plait…, j'aimerai bien en être libéré et délivré !

\- Tiens, c'est marrant que tu le dises com-

\- STILES ! le coupa Derek.

\- Ok… pas la peine de t'énerver, je te l'enlève !

D'un pas trainant, Stiles s'approcha de son amant et l'aida à se dégager de sa robe, y mettant autant de mauvaise volonté que possible. Finalement Derek -soulagé- se retrouva en boxer dans leur chambre.

\- T'auras qu'à y aller comme ça, tu feras Tarzan ! Vu tes capacités de communication avec les humains, ça devrait passer comme une lettre à la poste ! Asséna Stiles, boudant et lui tournant le dos.

Derek eut un petit sourire en coin et rétorqua :

\- Si humain copule avec moi après, Tarzan d'accord !

Stiles se retourna surpris et, les yeux écarquillés, dévisagea son compagnon.

\- Pffff, Goujat va !

Mais Derek n'avait pas loupé son ébauche de sourire et ses yeux brillants de désir. Nul doute que la soirée allait se terminer de façon plus agréable qu'elle n'avait commencé.

* * *

J'ai malencontreusement cliqué sur le clip "Libéréééééééééeee, Délivréééée!" en étant sur Youtube et cette chanson ne m'a pas quittée de la soirée. Résultat: un OS a germé et ça a donné ce truc :D Pourtant je ne suis pas fan de la Reine des neiges mais cette chanson... argh, quand elle est dans la tête c'est mort!

J'espère donc vous l'avoir mise dans la tête pour toute la journée, je me sentirai moins seule XD Désolée U_U  
A bientôt!

**Réponse à Riska:**

_"Je suis toujours fidèle avec les Fic que je suis (et qui me plait) même si parfois je poste pas de com' (honte a moi ?)_  
_ Contente de voir un nouveau drabble *mode youpi*_  
_ Je compatis le syndrome de la page blanche est immonde (vilain syndrome)_  
_ Stiles en manque de morsure trop chou Scott a failli mourir aujourd'hui heureusement que Stiles était la pour détourné l'intention de Derek pour quelque chose de mieux de beaucoup mieux -_  
_ Maintenant je vais attendre gentiment un prochain drabble _  
_ Bye ~"_

► Merci c'est gentil^^ Pour moi tu en as posté à chaque fois XD Merci et non pas honte à toi!  
Et voilà encore un autre drabble :)Oui vilain syndrome de la page blanche, espérons que mon inspiration revienne complètement.  
Oui Scott a failli y passer, pfff tout ça pour aider Stiles... heureusement ce dernier sait comment intéresser son loup-garou.  
Le voilà le prochain drabble ;)  
A bientôt^^


	15. Une question de taille

**Note:** Salut à tous, me revoilà avec le dernier texte qui traînait sur mon ordinateur! Va vraiment falloir que je me remette à l'écriture! :)

Comme toujours, je vous remercie pour tous vos messages, qui à chaque fois me remontent le moral et me boostent!  
Ce texte est totalement la faute de LiliEhlm qui me donne des idées perverses!^^

**Disclaimer:** L'univers et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas, mais ce texte, oui.

* * *

**Une question de taille**

Derek et Scott venaient de rentrer d'une patrouille de routine dans les bois. Rien d'anormal n'était à signaler mais les deux loups-garous restaient sur leur garde. Pendant leur escapade, Stiles avait fait réchauffer une pizza afin qu'ils mangent tous les trois devant la télé.

A leur retour, quand Derek s'était approché de Stiles pour l'embrasser goulûment, l'hyperactif avait froncé le nez et les avait envoyé tous les deux à la douche. Derek, dans la salle de bain attenante à leur chambre et Scott dans la salle de bain principale.

Alors que Scott sortait de la douche, il était tombé nez à nez avec Stiles qui lui avait tendu une serviette. Dans un geste réflexe, Scott s'était empressé de cacher ses parties génitales.

\- Oh, je t'en prie bro, c'est pas comme si on ne s'était jamais vu tout nu ! s'exclama Stiles désabusé.

Il se dirigea vers la sortie et ajouta :

\- Et puis sans te vexer, je préfère quand c'est plus long…

Suite à la déclaration de son meilleur ami, Scott secoua la tête pour chasser toutes les pensées bizarres qui parasitèrent son esprit. Il s'habilla en vitesse, et sortit pour rejoindre le salon. Mais, en passant devant la chambre du couple, il entendit une phrase qui stoppa net son avancée.

\- Nn, Vas-y Stiles, tire un peu plus fort, ça va peut-être venir…

Avec courage, mais aussi prudence, Scott poussa la porte, pour découvrir Derek qui tenait un sac de toile et Stiles qui bataillait pour sortir un duvet de ce même sac.

\- Mais qu'est-ce que vous faîtes ? demanda l'alpha.

\- J'essaie de sortir ce satané duvet de ce satané sac récalcitrant ! Tu vas bien dormir ici cette nuit ? questionna Stiles.

\- Vous êtes vraiment un couple de tarés ! Bon, dépêchez-vous, je vous attends en bas pour manger…

Sur ce, Scott tourna les talons, laissant Stiles et Derek en pleine interrogation.

* * *

Voilà, je vous dis à bientôt, j'espère!^^

**Réponse à Riska:**_"Oh mon dieu Derek en Elsa xD Je me l'imagine trop bien x) Scotty en Olaf et Stiles en Anna (surtout en robe ) c'est trop chou_  
_ Par contre dans le "délivré libéré" je vois beaucoup trop de sous-entendu (oui je suis une petite fille innocente)_  
_ Hate que Tarzan copule avec homme très mignon dommage que Tarzan n'est pas garder sa jolie robe _  
_ Puisque que l'inspiration pointe le bout de son museau il faut que tu dépêche de l'attraper et que tu l'emprisonne pour plus qu'il parte _  
_ Encore un super chap_  
_ Vivement la suite _  
_ Bye"_

Ah tant mieux si tu les imagines bien^^ J'aimerai voir ce que Stiles et Derek en robe, ça donne réellement :)  
Ah? Des sous-entendus? Je ne vois pas lesquels lolBah Tarzan ne garde pas sa robe mais il reste en boxer, c'est pas mal non plus XD  
Oui elle est repartie, mais je vais courir après^^  
Merci à toi pour ton commentaire et ta présence :D  
A bientôt^^


End file.
